Fallen Angel
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Pervy humor.Sadistic tactics.Strippers and naughty international orbing and espionage?This could only mean one thing...Chris is nothing near your average whitelighter.
1. Default Chapter

**Fallen Angel**

**Summary: "**He hid his wings for only me to see.And blinded the world until his last breath.I never said he was good though."(Chris)SLASH.

**This is my first charmed story so please don't burn me!**

* * *

Chris watched as the little stacks of smoke accended into the air and then scattered this way and that,the horrible screams of agony still rining in his ears."One down..."He looked around the room,blowing his hair from his face,"only a hundread to go".He flicked out his wrist as another demon came barreling towards him,sending them into the shattered glass that was on the floor and then turned around towards another one in time to doge an energy ball that was thrown his way.

"You know little brother"Wyatt said from his sitting position in the corner of the room,his blue eyes burning saphire at the moment,"There are much...much easyer ways of doing this"

Chris licked his lips."No thanks.I happen to like it this way-"He paused,telekenetically throwing another one into a thick sheet of glass,"And when I'm done,your next"

"Your adorable when you threaten people,you know that right?"Wyatt asked,toying with the athame in his hands.He raised his hand,commanding all of his deminions to stop their attack and crossed the basement in a casual mannor as if he owned the place,though in reality he did and stopped when he was right next to Chris' face."But empty threats are meaningless,didn't father ever teach you that?"

Chris' gaze stifened,"Yeah.I'm sure you'd know."

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh,"Oh little brother,you tickle me so.Father taught me alot of things...but he never gave me the one thing he gave you"Wyatt placed his hand upon Chris' head and brushed his hair back to reveal a small burn mark behind his ear."It's cute if I do say so myself but,hardly no work of a master."

"You consider yourself a master?"Chris questioned,smacking his brother's hand away and keeping his gaze steady.Wyatt laughed again,"I consider myself alot of things"He smirked wickedly and plundged the athame into Chris' chest,but not before Chris could get a good blow to the stomach himself.The two brothers flew backwards into oppsite directions,Chris hitting his head on the couch and Wyatt expertly crashing elegantly into the glass.Some of the demons scrambeled to pick him up but he just snapped at them."Don't help me,idiots!Go,catch him"

Chris groaned at the physical exchange and wrapped his hand over his chest,blood slowly draining into the white fabrics of his shirt."Smooth,Wyatt"Chris gurgled out,"But a power blocking athame?So second year Magic school"He waved his fingers in a rolling moation and a scroll apeared in his hands.He smiled,"Say hi to Bianca for me" and orbed off while Wyatt tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Awww,damnit!"Wyatt finally exclaimed,"Don't just look at me.Go and retreieve him!"He kicked the shards of glass as the demons shimmered out and noticed that there was a few drops of Chris' blood on the floor.He craweled over to it and orbed a vial,sticking his blood into it and sighed.He guessed they'd do things the hard way.

-

Chris fell backwards into his appartment and hit the floor with a thud,pulling down a lamp with him.Upon hearing the crash a girl with honey coloured eyes and red hair ran into the room."Can't someone get a little levitation time in before a job interveiw for God's sake- Chris?"She quickened her pace and kneeled down on the floor where Chris was at,panting heavily and still clutching that scroll."You got the scroll!"She exclaimed.

"I'm bleeding"Chris sighed out.

"So was it hard?I mean,did Wyatt put up a fight?"She continued asking excitedly.

"I'm bleeding!"Chris stated again.

"What do you want me to do about it?"She snapped and then realised something."Oh,oh.Sorry!"She placed her hands over his chest and closed her eyes,exhaling as she transfered her magic within his body.

"Where's Brandon?" Chris asked weairly.

"Could you stop worrying about your stupid boyfriend for once and tell me what happened!"The girl asked as she got off of Chris and levitated onto the couch.

"Your such a magic abuser!"Chris said shaking his head,"And he's not my boyfriend.We're just really great friends.You asshole"

She stuck out her tounge."Details,details!"

"I don't know what you see in him.He is not attractive"Chris said as he dusted himself off and looked at the scroll.

"How would you know,were you checking out your brother?"She asked.

"Amy?"Chris asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Chris unrolled the scroll on the table and blew some of the dust off of it."It's too easy!Wyatt is not this dumb!I wished he was this dumb,but I know that he's not.".The inside of the scroll was a tea colored maroon with scribbles and swirls on it."It's gonna take him forever to de-code this.If we're going to do that,we need to do this now"

"Do what?"Came the inocent question.

Amy and Chris turned their eyes at the voice at the other end of the room and Chris pratically sqeueeled when he saw him.When Amy giggled at Chris' action before he stepped on her foot."Amy has the hot's for Wyatt"Chris stated as he continued busying himself with the scroll.

"That's not the only thing that's h-"Amy began when Chris snapped his fingers.Amy's lips moved but no sound came out.

"You've adapted to the new silence spell?"He asked.

Chris shook his head,"More along the lines of something else.I just though it'd be cool if I snapped my fingers before I did it."

The other laughed,"Yeah.It was pretty cool."He moved over next to Chris and leaned over the scroll."More de-coding Chris?Are you trying to kill me?"

"You cut your hair?"Chris asked.

"Yeah,wait.Stop trying to distract me"The boy said as he rubbed his hands on his leather jacket and leaned over to get a better look.Amy was still running her mouth but no sound was comming forth.

Brandon was a very pale skinned boy with light brown eyes and blackish blue hair.He was always frowing or making himself stressed out with a new poation or spell but whenever he had spare time he spent it with Chris and Amy.

"You tease!"Amy mouthed to Chris.

"You know,I can make that last a hellova lot longer than the 24 period that I already have it set for"Chris murmered,shutting Amy up again once more."How fast can you get this done?"He asked Brandon.

"Do you have any cigarettes?"Brandon asked,his eyes zooming back and forth across the page.

"No,fresh out"Chris said."I'm getting some tonight"

"Are you staying home later tonight?"Brandon asked.

"You want me to?"Chris asked,looking into his brown eyes.

Amy sat on the floor shaking her head.

"Shut up Amy"Chris said darkly,sending her a glare.

"Yeah,Amy's out right? So that way we'll be able to concentrate without her incessant high pitched wining and questions"Brandon said as he glanced over at Amy and winked.She mutely giggled and blew a kiss at him."I swear this girl's got issues"

"That's why we love her"Chris said,laughing slightly.

"Yeah,I guess so."Brandon said,smiling also."About those cigarettes,buy like two packs"

"Two packs?"Chris asked,"You are working over time"

"Yeah well if I want to send you safely back to the past then I guess I have to make sure that this is 100 precent true.I don't want you roaming around in the pre-historic age.Again."Brandon said as he patted Chris' head as if he was a puppy and then glaired at Amy."You only get one of those in your life"Amy giggled again and shrugged her shoulders."Chris take care of her please,I'm gonna go work on that new cloaking poation and...uh,move over to the left"

"Not again"Chris sighed out as he slid to the left just as another peice of the cealing fell to the floor."Thanks.I can't believe I didn't see that"

_'Well maybe if you weren't thinking about other things you would've._'A voice snarked in the back of his mind.

Chris just had to have it hard.Instead of having a spirt guide that only showed up when he needed them in trouble or danger,he had one around 24/7 that sounded like a 12 year old girl.Of course he was a special boy,in more ways than one.But well,that's a sore subject."I think we need a new apartment"

"Yeah.I'll check the newspaper too."Brandon said as he walked out the room."Chris,you know we can't afford a new apartment."

Once Brandon was fully out the room Chris snapped his fingers again."Next time you do that I'll set you on fire in your sleep"Amy snapped at Chris,still smiling though."Isn't he cute with his leather jacket?Wanting to spend the night while I go for my job interveiw?How will you ever survive in the past without him?"

"Amy?"Chris asked as he ploped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

* * *

**Well there you go,This is my first Charmed story so please don't flame me like a marshmellow.Handle me like a baby.I hope ya'll like it!Questions or anything?Just e-mail me at and I'll be happy to answer them!**


	2. Heat

**A/N:Thank you guys and gals so much for supporting my story!I'm blushing because I didn't think that I'd be so secussful with this story,i.I'm mainly a Degrassi writer but I loved Charmed too and I'm sooo pissed that they took my hubby Drew off the show.I'm ranting!I hope you like the characters,I try and add my life into as much as I can.I'm mostly Brandon.So here's the next chapter,I don't try and make it funny on purpose but I swear if Wyatt was a regular this is how he would talk.And we all know that Chiris is a smart ass.A very sexy smart ass.And Amy is manily my best Friend Ichelle,yeah,she's crazy.Lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heat**

Once Amy was out for the rest of the night to try out for her new job interveiw at 'Ichelle's' a new resteraunt where all the best demonic tips were leaked out and also local hot spot for mortal boys Chris crashed onto the couch next to Brandon."Enjoying yourself yet?"

Brandon glaced down at the piles of paper filled with translations and other letters and smiled."Yeah,it's a blast"

"Good"Chris murmered as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes."Light?"

"Nope"Brandon answered as he pulled out a plain cigarette and blew his breath onto it.Within seconds it ignited on it's own.

"Your gonna have to show me how you did that one day"Chris murmered,stairing at his cigarette.

"It's simple"Brandon murmered as he took Chris' cigarette and placed it between his fingers."Think of...anger.Something that burns you inside and let it build until you can't hold it in anymore and then..."Brandon trailed off as his shirt cought on fire."your...on...fire"He finsihed.

Chris leaned over and batted it out quickly."Sorry"

"Leo is a strong button pusher huh?"Brandon asked as he resumed his work of reading the scroll from before.

"He's dead and gone and yet he still can bug the shit out of me.Is this a good thing?"Chris asked weakily.

"Yeah,I hope so.Just use that to your advantage when Wyatt desides to play another fun game of hide-and-seek"Brandon murmered as he flipped over another page.

"Blessed be Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"Chris said as he lifted his cigarette into the air and waved it.

"Blessed be"Brandon joined in,smiling and laughing a bit."So,where's Bianca"

"On Wyatt's lap,where she should be"Chris stated coldly.

"Oh,good girl?"Brandon asked.

"Bad...bad girl"Chris corrected."Loved her too but- there's always a but with me- she's in love with someone else.Someone powerful.Someone demanding.Someone who makes other kiss thier boots before bowing down"

"I wanna meet this person you speak of!"Brandon joked.

Chris raised his eyebrows."Wyatt always did like you.Thought you were cute"He stuck out his tounge,"He said something along the lines of having you as his toy or something."

"I'm taken" Brandon stated flatly as he flipped over yet another page.

About 6 cigarettes and two folk songs later Brandon was done with the scroll."Well okay.Read it already!"Chris demanded as he edged closer,smiling wildly.

"Bad glint.Bad glint"Brandon murmered when he saw the look in Chris' eyes."Let's not have a repeat of last time"

"Yeah.Let me restrain myself and oh...will you just read it!"Chris asked.

"The seal of the Rycearian scrolls.It's a time band,a certain 'tween' places in which time flows freely in a given direction.Forward.Backward.And even sideways-"Brandon began

"Sideways?"Chris asked

"Yeah.Uhh,it takes an extream amount of power to fully acess these scrolls,that of which true blood only can handle.Blah blah blah,highly dangerous...blah blah blah...if not acessed within the next 12 months of the last portal entry you will disapear forever...blah blah blah.Impending doom"Brandon said as he tossed it back to the table again.

"Blah blah blah.Your gonna do it no matter how dangerous it is anyway so why bother.Just get back within the 12 months and you won't go poof!Like last time"Brandon said smugly.

"That was once"Chris defended.

"Too close for my liking.If I hadn't had made that poation at the last minute to make it look like you had died in Leo's arm-"

"-Bastard"Chris fake sneezed.

"-s when I had you'd probally be one of Wyatt's trophy boys.You know how he loves his trophy boys"Brandon finsihed as he streached out on the couch and lit yet another cigarette."Anyway,now that that's over with let's have some fun shall we? A game perhaps? Chess? Checkers?"

"How about hide and seek?"Chris asked,smiling impishly.Before anything else could be said the lights flickered off and the sound of running could be heard."Oh you know how I love pretending to be mortal!Come and find me if you can Brandon,and no magic please"

Brandon sighed and got up,feeling around blindly for the giddy Chris until he tripped over something."2027 and yet I still can't find an invention for a place to put SNEAKERS!"He said the last part extra loud so Chris could hear him.A little while later he discovered Chris curled up in the kicthen under the sink."This game is so old!"

"A childhood favorite if I do say so myself"Chris stated.

"Great,your in love with the game of hide and seek..."Brandon said as he hoped onto the kicthen sinks and swung his legs."We are such 5 year olds"

"Magic school was a good time though,the fairys were hot man"Chris said as he licked his lips."I remember that time I scored that girl Arianana's phone number.Piper was up the wall for the rest of the moth with long...long distance phone calls."

"I studied.You flunked"Brandon cleared up smoothly,"I failed,you copied"

"Funny,I remember it differently"Chris said as he placed his hand to his chin."I was always the good boy"

"You snuck out on sundays after class detention to meet up with those scabber demons and smoke"

"And I still have good leads from them each time"Chris said as he flashed another award winning smile.

"Let's agree to disagree"

"I'll agree to disagree that I am wrong...wait.Did that come out right?"

"Let's agree that your an idiot"Brandon said,setteling down in the sink now.

"I save the world on a daily basis"Chris defended himself again."I'm getting attacked personally!"

Brandon rolled his eyes."You'd be a wreck without me"

"No I wouldn't"

"Where are your glasses?"Brandon asked.

"I don't kno-.Wait.I don't have glasses...do I?"

"Exactly"Brandon said,shaking his head."Completely lost"

"Agree to disagree?"Chris asked."I feel bogged down again.Let's just go to sleep now before Amy flitters in,asking us how our date ended"

"What date?"Brandon asked.

"Nevermind.This future saver needs his rest so if you don't mind..."Chris said as he walked off towards the backroom.He turned around however and smiled before saying "Step to the right" and then walking off again.Brandon slid to the right just as another peice of plaster fell to the floor.He sighed,flicking out another cigarette,sticking it into his mouth and watching it light up."G'night Chris"He called out.

"Night Brandon and oh..."

"What?"Brandon asked.

"You owe me 20 dollars.Cigarettes aren't cheep"Chris said as the lamp in his room turned off quickly.

**-**

"This is highway robbery!"Amy called out as she rushed around the room."I need a drink!I need a drink! I need a dr-"A small martini fell from out of nowhere."I like this new power you guys.It's so handy"

"Magic abuser"Chris still murmered."It took me 6 years to develope that and it only took her...what,3 days?"

"Don't be jealous handsome."Amy said as she flicked her finger at him."I'm a fast learner."

"Whatever.Where is Brandon?He's gonna be la-"

"Late?"Brandon asked as he emerged from the room,his hair towel dried so it was still wet.Black boots and a red tie strung around his neck.Some type of black blazer and a shirt that was half buttoned."Honestly Chris,why do you dress yourself up for these things?"

"I'm trying to throw you at my brother,why do you think I'm doing this!"Chris asked,fingering his own black tie.

"Well if all and all doesn't work he always has me"Amy piped in,twirling in her red dress.

"He doesn't want you"Chris said again.

"And oh,he's much better?"Amy asked.

"Yeah.I suppose so!"Chris said as he smoothed his hair down."I just smacked him across the face and he stabbed me and now we're having a formal dinner with him and Bianca?Slap me please"

Amy raised her hand to wack him good but Chris stopped her."I wouldn't do that..."

"Cut it out you two."Brandon said as he glanced over at Amy."And Chris is right.I mean come on,I am the better choice.Look at me,I'm drop dead sexy!"

"If your into vampires..."Amy murmered.

"Hey Chris.How did you do that thing again?"Brandon asked.

"Oh,this?"Chris asked as he snapped his fingers and silenced Amy.She threw her arms out,trying to yell but no sound came out again.

"Yeah,you have to teach me how to do that one day"Brandon said as he went back into the room to get his belt.

"Will do"Chris said as he looked back over at his little sister."If mom could see you now...she'd kill me"

"Piper couldn't blow her way out of a two dollar plastic bag."She mouthed.

"And you my dear little sister bring a new meaning to the term incest.Now leave our rotting mother alone for one night and try not to throw yourself at our handsome brother?"Chris said paitently as Amy moved around,a little uneasy.

Brandon emerged fully dressed with a chocolate in his hand."If worst comes to worst I have a better plan B than little Amy over there."

Amy stuck out her tounge and grabbed Chris' hand."16 and she's after every man alive!"Chris murmered as he grabbed Brandon's hand.

"We'll work on that later on"Brandon said as they disapeared in a bright shower of white and blue lights.

They arived within the Halliwell mannor within only a few seconds,but as usual Wyatt had his feet up on the table and a cup of wine tilted to his mouth."So nice of you to join us Amy..."He tipped his head slightly,"Brandon..." and he stopped to look at Chris."The blacksheep and pride and joy.The little freedom fighter Chris"

"Nice trophy.Wax her often?"Chris asked darkly to Wyatt.

"Yeah.I won her at an exchange.Doesn't shine like she used to but she gets the job done."Wyatt replied smugly."But why am I so rude? Sit,please sit!"

Amy sat on the other side of Wyatt while Chris sat next to Brandon,who was across in eyeveiw from Wyatt."News big brother?Or are we here to argue again?"

"A little bit of both never fails to appear at out little get-togethers anyway.Let's just be surprised shall we?"Wyatt asked.

"Really.I always was a sucker for surprises.It's like putting a kid in a candy shop"Brandon said as he leaned over the table,the last top three buttons on his shirt undone.

"I rather be a murder in a gun shop but I suppose that will do also"Wyatt said smirking a little,tilting his glass up fully and draining the thick red substance down his throat."It's a bit bitter,but a good year.Chris,you remember right 2018?"

"Yeah,the year of the teenager right?14 I think"Chris said as he took a small bite of his salad."What?No mouse trap or rat poisioning?"

"Oh.Dear God no.I save that for my servants.If I wanted to kill you I would've done it by now."Wyatt said and chuckeled a little.

Chris laughed too as Wyatt pulled a knife from behind his back and flung it at his little brother only to have him catch it in between his teeth."Oh damn.I had to try"Wyatt explained."It wouldn't feel right if I atleast didn't try and kill you at dinner.It's formal,I'm sure you understand of course"

"Of course"Chris said as he took the knife from between his teeth and placed it delecately on the table."Pass the sauce please?"

Brandon shook his head at the action between the two and nibbeled silently on his salad.Quietness fell over the table before Amy finally said something."Hey Wyatt,where's dad?"

"Oh.He's erm,on a vacation."Wyatt said as he looked over at her,"He's on a very long vacation."

"She's 16 not 6" Chris stated duly."You mines well tell her the birds and the bees too."

"Good idea Christopher.I had did so well the first time when I taught it to you when Dad had bailed out that time didn't I?"

"A regular fucking pro"Chris said as he smiled over at Bianca.

"So what,what is this big announcement.I am dying to know"Brandon finally asked

"Oh hell,It would seem that I got the old witch pregnant"Wyatt said as he took another sip

"Oh dear,your carrying the child of the devil"Chris stated.

"Uncle Chris will not be such a fitting name.You can call him lord Leo...yeah.I'll name him after dad."Wyatt smirked and jumped up when his napkin caught on fire.Brandon laughed a little while Chris just sighed."I like it when you piss me off now,because I can just set your ass on fire"

"Cute trick.Where'd you learn it from?"Wyatt asked as he waved his hand over the small flame and extinguished it automatically.

"Me"Brandon said."Pissing people off is the inital trigger.It grows from there"

"Really?"Wyatt asked,fully interested."My baby brother is a little fire starter.How adorable.I'd pinch your cheeks but I might get that damn substance on my fingers again.Whitelighters are so messy"

Chris smirked,_'Brandon,stop fooling around and throw yourself at him_!'He telekenetically pleeded.

Brandon looked around,wondering where the voice came from before realising it's Chris."So Wyatt,what are you going to be doing now that your gonna be a daddy dearest?"

"Get drunk on the week-ends and past the little bastard over to the nannys and servants."Wyatt said and then smirked again."I was joking"

"That wasn't funny"Chris said as he looked at the black and white tablecloth.

"When you get laid everything if funny my little celebate brother"Wyatt said,earning a full out laugh from Amy and a surpressed giggle from Brandon.

"He was going to give him your name as the middle one"Bianca finally said as she eyed the salad.She stuck her fork into the salad and unwinded a peice of barab wire."Why must you try and kill me every day Wyatt?"

"Your so dull..."Wyatt murmered,"And you wonder why I won't marry you"

Amy poked her salad again,"Dear,there are no barb wires in yours,just the slutty one over there"Wyatt said sweetly

"I'm sure"Amy said smoothly.

"So Brandon my baby brother talks about you all the time.It seems that he has a crush"Wyatt said as he took yet another sip of wine.There was a dull cough from Bianca,Brandon choked on his chicken and Amy almost fell out her cahir with laughter.Chris lowered hus eyes ,his gaurd back up."Isn't that you?I mean,you always have some guy on you"

"That's not true"Wyatt protested

Chris just staired at him before rolling his eyes."Bullshit"

"Okay Ron,I'll call you"Wyatt said as he lifted up the table cloth and some blonde boy in his twenties craweled out from under it and walked off.

"Oh damn,I don't have a chance do I?"Amy asked

"No...no you don't"Chris said,"Can we have dessert?I'm getting sick of the smell of ass-hole.We know you banged my one love is there anything else you wanna rub in my face?"

"Well..."Wyatt began as dessert appeared on the table."I did have a favour to ask of you..."

"What?"Chris asked,"And it better not be like last time with that damn hot t-"

"Not you!You retard,I meant Brandon"Wyatt said shaking his head and leaneing further across the table

"Me?"Brandon asked

"Him?"Chris asked

"Why him?"Amy asked,clearly jealous

"Because...I need a new trophy boy:Someone to help around the house while baby dear over there hubbles around the house with her bloated midsection,besides,with Chrissy poo gone on some 'I'm going to save my brother future kick' in which I'll probally drag his ass back withon the year,he'll have nobody to follow around"Wyatt explained

"I don't follow Chris around..."Brandon said as he poked at the chcoclate pudding infront of him

"No,your just in love with hi-"Amy began when Chris sent her a death glare that shut her up quickly.

"Uh,I have to go to the bathroom...and Chris is comming with me"Brandon said as he got up quickly and grabbed Chris' hand to drag him up too.

"Isn't that cute,I bet they give each other too..."Wyatt murmered to himself,watching the two with interest as they left the room

Once they were in the bathroom Brandon closed the door."What am I suppose to do?"

"Your supposed to be throwing yourself at my brother..."Chris said angerly as he hit the wall with his fist,"But he knows that I'm going to go back and once again he'll probally stop me."

Brandon took pitty on Chris as he walked over to the wide long mirrior spanned out across the bathroom and began running the water."You owe me so much for this..."

"For what?"Chris asked as he turned around,"Wait.Woah,what are you doing?"He staired at Brandon as he stuck his head under the sink and soaked his hair.

"Well"Brandon said as he un did the rest of the buttons on his shirt and ran his hands through his hair and blowing strands out of his face here and there,"If he wants a trophy boy worth a real distraction I'll have to give him that won't I?"

_'Stop stairing at him damnit' _His guide perked up in his head suddenly,_'and go over there a help him'_

Chris swallowed before he stepped over towards Brandon,"Need help?"

"I thought you'd never ask...here's what I need you to do..."Brandon said as smiled

* * *

**Please reveiw,I don't know if I should continue of course the real trouble starts if he actually gets back into the past**


	3. Someone's Jealous

**Ready for more pervy humor?I hope so,cause here's the next**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Someone's jealous**

Chris walked back out the bathroom with his arms around Brandon's shoulder.Sighing dejectly Amy slapped a twenty dollar bill into Wyatt's hands."I thought they'd come out quicker"She murmered,qiving them a dirty look."But Chri- wait,why is Brandon's shirt off?"

"I was helping him with something"Chris replied blushingly.

"Damn" Amy murmered as she handed Wyatt another 12 dollars.

"Money bitches"Wyatt murmered to no one in particular.

"Wyatt..."Chris warned,giving him a stern look.

"Oh damn Chris,your such a tight ass"Wyatt said as another boy climbed out from under the table.

"How the hell does he fit all those boys under there?"Amy asked.

"Magic dear"Wyatt answered before he looked at Brandon."Well what do you say,or would you rather romance with Chris"

"I say yes,and Chris is not my lover"Brandon corrected.

"He's not?"Bianca and Amy asked at the same time.Wyatt laughed loudly and Chris looked to the floor shyly.

"I mean look at him,he's skinny as hell and he banged Bianca"Brandon continued,his face twisted in a frown."Plus I'm drop dead sexy"

"That you are trophy boy"Wyatt said smoothly,"That you are"

"I think I want to go"Chris said to no one in particular

_'You better not mess up this plan Bradon'_ he telekenetically warned.

_'I won't' _Brandon noded slightly."So Wyatt" he said looking him up and down."What do I get out of this show case?"

"Chris' protection of me not killing his bi-sexual ass"Wyatt stated

"I'm not bi"Chris said dryly.

"Sure you aren't honey"Amy said as she looked at Wyatt."Need a trophy girl?"

"No"Wyatt aswered and then looked back at Brandon."Know how to work the pole?"

Amy stuck her tounge out,"I think I want to go too"

"Agreed"Chris said taking her hand."Are you comming Brandon?"

"Nope"Brandon answered."I have to stay here with Wyatt"

"I like him already.I didn't know he was potty trained Chris,good job.Now if only you could've broken Bianca in..."Wyatt trailed off as Chris took a knife and chucked it at him.Wyatt simply caught it between his two fingers."Now that was just uncalled for Chrissy-poo".Amy shut her eyes,that name really pissed Chris off."You know what,let's go right now.I swear I'll whoop your ass from here and back all over again"

"Hmm...let's see rewind for a sec.One year ago?The whole 'I'm comming back to the future to save my big brother episode?'Suck my ass bro"Wyatt taunted.

"Oh great,so you'll do him but not me"Amy muttered angerily.

Brandon watched from the side with interest."Yeah Chris...what was that all about?"

Chris lowered his steel gaze at Brandon which made him jump back."Back off"He snarled darkly,his eyes glinting.He exteneded out a pair of forked fingers and stood his ground before looking at Wyatt."Let's go.I mean it.Right now"

"Oh little brother"Wyatt said as he rubbed his nails together."Why must we always fight?"

"Can't we all just get along?"Amy asked.

"No" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"Actually no one is going to fight"Brandon said as he walked over to Chris."You are going back to the house and you mister..."He said looking at Wyatt,"-are staying here and teaching me how to work the pole"

Wyatt noded,"Ahh the pole,good times if I do say so myself."

Brandon tapped Chris shoulder and winked."Go home,I'll be there later."

But Chris' gaze was still hardened.Something was up but he decided not to push it and instead stuck that normal Chris mask back on and orbed out of the room.

"What about me?"Amy yelled.

"The one power that she didn't get"Brandon heard Chris say as he orbed back in,"Great going dad..." and orbed back out with her.

"So..."Brandon began as Wyatt advanced on him and began kissing him.

"I forgot to mention..."Wyatt said feircly as he planted fire hot kisses up and down Brandon's neck."...I'm the pole"

* * *

**Gasp!Reveiw!**


	4. 10 British Hotties

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**WHOO! I'm back! with more slash! more anger and more cinomony dark slash raping ballroom rock french sock and purple pill hugging action! Shout out to Icantthinkofaffnick cause they're my hoomie, so I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter: 10 British Hotties**

Chris paced around in a circle, licking his lips.

" Will you sit down already I want to see this show even if I am TiVoing it" Amy said impaitently.

Chris sat down,"What if he hurts him? What if he rapes him?"

"Even better" Amy snorted.

Chris frowned." Hey, since you don't want to just go up to him and confess your undying love you better just shut the hell up"

"You're just pissed because Wyatt didn't choose you" Chris snapped.

"Well, you're just jealous because you're not Wyatt as usual" Amy snapped back.

Chris sighed and fell back into the couch," Let's drink away our sorrows"

Amy groweled and took up a bottle of beer," Good idea"

Meanwhile...

"Wyatt...I...amm...hh...eehhe...ppee..ppp-...pppllleea...sse...stt..toooppp...I whhaanntt...mm..mmmyyy..." Brandon wailed out.

"God Damnit" Wyat grunted out," Lets talking more moving"

"You''re...killliinnngg mmeee..." Brandon goraned out, holding the knife in his stomach.

" It's not that bad" Wyatt said soothingly." I just want Chris to see us here, you dying, me looking fine as fucking hell and ...well...maybe I shouldn't kill you, you are pretty damn hot"

"Chr-"

"And you did work the pole pretty well...heh...6 times..."

"Ch- "

"Stop calling his name, he won't hear you unless he love-"

Chris orbed in with a bottle of beer in his hand, landing ontop to a knife." Oh shit, he's drunk" Wyatt laughed.

"Wyatt...why are you...mol- molesting my best friend? Let go of him plleaseee...I doon't want ooouu to oou "that" Chris slurred.

"Do you not want me to do this too?" Brandon asked, plunging his mouth over Brandon's.

"No, not really." Chris replied.

"Or this" Wyatt said unbuttoning Brandon's shirt.

"Na..."

"Or this..." Wyatt said, holding the knife right next to the zipper of Branndon's jeans and shoving it in almost fully, Brandon wincing but didn't really feel anything.

"Look...mister...I don't like you harming my best friend...I'll kill you you know..." Chris threatened.

"Chris, just go please...get help." Brandon pleeded.

"No, I can save you" Chris said, sobering up just a little." Gimme a second."

Wyatt let go of Brandon adn kicked him to the floor," He'll be my new slave, the old one I had was kidn of faulty."

10 Boys in the back of the room climbed out from under the tables, each oen wearing British UK speedos.

"Try again next time" Wyatt said sadly.

There were a montage of "Cheers, Pip pips and oys" as the walkied or shimmer or limped out the room.

"Okay, if there's going to be anyone kissing Brandon it will be me alright?" Chris asked, as he walked towards Wyatt." You were always stealing my boyfriends and girlfriends..."

"Bi sexual" Wyatt murmered.

"Fuck off, I'm not...I'm...I'm..." Chris trailed off

Brandon rolled his eyes," He's Chris"

"Exactly" Wyatt said as he leane dover and licked Chris," Maybe I should give this incest a good try..."

"Oh hell no..." Chris said. Wait...rewind...didn't Chris just semi- confess his undyling love for Brandon?.

"Wait, did you say you were going to kiss me?" Brandon asked.

The room got quiet.

"No" Chris lied badly as Brandon smiled," Oh..."

Wyatt grabbed Chris ass as he smacked his hand away," Go with Amy..."

"She's a girl" Wyatt said tiredly," Look, I'm not playing good guy here, I fuck, rape and kill people. Just like how leo taught me. And right now I just kicked out my 10 cutest british hotties so if you dont; mind..."

Chris looked at Brandon and closed his eyes, telelkenetically throwingWyatt across the room, he grabbed Brandon's hand and dragged him away and orbing out he asked." Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Back at the mannor Amy was dancing to Drop It Like It's Hot." I keep a red flag hanging out my backside, only on my right side, yeah that's the cr-" She stopped as Brandon landed first on the couch followed by Chris conveiently landing body fist ontop of him." I see you finally did something about it" She smiled.

"Shut up Amy" Brandon said, shoving Chris off of him," You're going to the past tonight Chris, I'm not risking anything else for you"


End file.
